captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Fandom
The fandom refers to the fans and followers of something (in this case, Captain N) and the community that they build. Pre-Fandom Prior to 1997, Captain N fans had no online community. The Mega Man Home Page was created by Miranda Leigh "Mandi" Paugh in 1992. She started a fan fiction "book" series called Mega Man--The Series, based on the Mega Man video games. To flesh out the plot, she added the Captain N characters to her series, but used the game versions of the video game characters instead of the cartoon versions, thus making this series an alternate universe from the cartoon series. She also drew an anime-style image of Kevin holding his Zapper for another site called Warp to Megaland, though the contents of this site are presumably lost to history. U.N.C.N.H.P On February 27, 1997, Mark Moore created the first website dedicated to Captain N (both the comic and the Saturday morning TV series), hosted on The Night Ranger's online server, where it was hosted until June of that year, then moved to Montego Bay's Online server. It then moved to Geocities, then by December, it was on ProHosting's web server. After a disastrous unknown error on ProHosting in February '98, it was moved to Tripod's web server, where it remains today. It offers screen-captures, (formerly) audio samples, novelizations of episodes, episode reviews, etc. It was hacked into in 2003, deleting a majority of the content on the site, and the hacker's identity remains a mystery. It remains updated and viewable, and a good resource for those wishing to find information on the series. Mark is infamous for his fanfic continuation of Captain N, as it was poorly written and contained numerous random plot points and "plotholes", and making Lana, Zelda, and other female characters into lesbians, which caused a HUGE backlash in the fandom. These are linked to on his site, but aren't horribly prominent on the main page. The Captain N Network On June 3, 2001, Webster S. Swenson launched the 2nd Captain N-related site, the Captain N Network. It was the first CN site to offer episodes and clips for download, albeit low-quality Realplayer files accessible only through an IRC server and users had to participate in the chat before accessing a fileserver. This was taken off in 2002, although files of "Kevin in Videoland" and "Quest for the Potion of Power" are still accessible. It was updated by Webster and and a person only referred to as "P-Chan", who was a wannabe Japanese who had a strange fetish for cows ("moocows") and cupcakes, and drew Captain N yaoi (Captain N gay porn in English), to say it lightly. It was also the first Captain N site to have its own forum, which is still in use. It is infamous for the strange and strict rules it has, such as "No reference to eating cows/meat", or "No insulting Webster and P-Chan". As a result, many were banned from this forum. Its biggest feature was a sprite-based webcomic known as "N-Fans", where Webster and his friends had adventures in the realm of Videoland, although it had little to nothing to do with the original cartoon and comic. Webster died in a diabetic coma in early 2007, and his site was last updated in May 2008. The Ultimate Warp Zone Alan Bates created the 3rd Captain N website on August 9, 2005, "The Ultimate Warp Zone". It was meant to be a more neutral site than the previous two, as the others were more biased and self-indulgent. It had its own forums, which are still active today, although there is a bug that won't let new members join. Most of the members are the ones who were banned from Webster's forum due to some violation of the strict rules. Episode reviews are featured as well, and are less lengthy and biased than Mark's reviews, as well as classic NES game reviews done by the staff. Unfortunately, in July of 2009, the website was hacked into and changed to a webhosting group site. Prior to the event, the staff were unable to log on to the site in order to update it. It was around this time that Mark Moore received a PM from a "pacmancdi", a YouTube user who claims to be Webster, saying that he hacked the "Ultimate Warp Zone" because of someone insulting him on that site. External Links *The Unofficial Captain N Home Page *The Captain N Network *The Mega Man Home Page *Ultimate Warp Zone (archive 2008) *Ultimate Warp Zone forum Captain N.net forums Category:Content